


Musings

by owlsandmoon



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsandmoon/pseuds/owlsandmoon





	Musings

The first moment Damon saw Alaric he didn't spare him a second thought. Mystic Falls was ripe with the supernatural; the super and preternatural in looks as well as powers. Alaric was about as plain as guy could get.

In less than a year Damon realized his mistake. In a room full of dark, brooding vampires and werewolves each with cheekbones that could cut glass, Damon found himself constantly tracking the movements of the brown haired, hazel-eyed man.

In a year's time, he couldn't stop thinking about taking Alaric over the Gilbert's kitchen table.

And a little while after that he didn't have to.


End file.
